


Taking Back The Kingdom

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Co-Written, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Charming and Snow White are determined to get their kingdom back.<br/>-<br/>Written for "onceuponaland" Challenge 19 Lets Write Together<br/>-<br/>Co-Author "footballlover10"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Back The Kingdom

**Taking Back The Kingdom**  
 **Your username and team:** [](http://footballlover10.livejournal.com/profile)[**footballlover10**](http://footballlover10.livejournal.com/) Team Snow  
 **Your co-author and team:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie** Team Snow  
 **Word count:** 1,227  
 **Prompt:** Courage  
 **Summary:** Prince Charming and Snow White are determined to get their kingdom back.  
 **Rating:** G 

** Taking Back The Kingdom **

Snow and Charming had been through a lot just to be together but they were willing to go through even more to reclaim the kingdom.

Regina was now in control and they had to drive her out. It would take courage for them to stand up to her with her dark magic. They knew what she was capable of and that would be enough to frighten away most people. Then again they were not most people.

Charming looked at the map in the battle tent and tried to see a way to attack without being seen. The terrain was difficult for a large army to maneuver without being seen. There had to be a way, he thought as he looked at the map.

There was a noise at the tent flap and he looked over to see Snow smiling.

“I didn’t want to disturb you. You were studying that map so intensely.” Snow said. “Have you found a way to defeat her forces and take the Castle?”

“That is what I’m looking for now.” Charming held out his hand to Snow. “Come look at the map with me.”

Snow took his hand and walked over to the table to see the map. She studied the map for a while as Charming studied her.

“Here I think.” She said as she pointed to a section on the map. “The forest is thick here. We could invade through the trees and into the Castle.”

“She has guards there as well as archers. We may not be able to go that way.” Charming said. “What about here?”

“That is steep with deep gullies. There is no cover.” Snow said. “If we can’t attack by surprise then the only way will be through the castle gates.”

“We will not make it. She will use her magic on us.” Charming said.

“But not before we can get in and attack.” Snow said. “We go at night when the moon is dark.”

“You are very brave, Snow.” Charming said

“It doesn’t take courage or bravery to fight for what is right.” Snow said. “It only takes your belief that you are doing the right thing to see you through.”

“You are absolutely right. Along with being brave you are very wise.” Charming said with a smile as he pulls her close for a kiss. “Those are just a few of the reasons why I love you.”  
.  
 _ Meanwhile back at the Queen’s castle….. _

There was a polite knock at the door.

“Enter!” Regina called out.

One of Queen Regina’s guards entered the room. He bowed and said “My Queen, we have heard reports that the Prince and Snow White are planning to attack the castle.”

Regina laughs. “Those two do not worry me. What can the Prince and Snow White and their little band of misfits do to me? They have no power over me.”

“They are powerless against you, my Queen.” He said.

“You may leave.” Regina said with an evil grin. The guard bowed once more as he left the room.

Regina walked to her bedroom window and looked out. She gazed out up on her kingdom. But she couldn’t stop thinking about what the guard said.

Would the Prince and Snow White be so stupid as to try to take the kingdom away from her? They had no real army only a handful of fools. No, they wouldn’t try to take it, or would they?

Prince Charming and Snow White were different. They could do a lot of things that seemed impossible. When they did combined forces, they were unstoppable.

Regina was only a little concerned but she certainly didn’t want her men to know it. She was very good at concealing her emotions. Why would she have to be worried anyway? She had powerful magic. 

Regina knew there was only one other person that had even more powerful magic than herself. That one person was Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One.

She had to find Rumplestiltskin. She needed to ask his help to find a way to stop Prince Charming and Snow White from taking back the kingdom. He would make a powerful ally. The only problem was she had no idea where he was or really how to find him but she was determined.

“Guards!” Regina yelled.

Her guards came through the door. “Yes, your Majesty.” said one of them.

“Prepare my carriage. We’re going a on a little adventure.” Regina said as she smiled.

The guard left and soon the Queen was in her carriage traveling through the enchanted forest on her way to find Rumplestiltskin. She wasn’t sure where he was but she had to look.

At the edge of the woods, a dark wolf stood watching as the Queen’s carriage passed. It turned back and ran into the forest as fast as it could.

A few minutes later, Red walked into the battle tent. “Snow! Charming! The Queen has left the castle. She was heading towards the Forbidden Lands.”

“Rumplestiltskin!” Snow said. “She is going to find Rumplestiltskin.”

“Do you think he will help her?” Charming asked.

“I don’t know.” Snow said. She looked at Red. “Gather the troops. We take the castle now while she is gone.”

“How?” Charming asked. “We have no plan made.”

“We go through the gates. Red, give the signal to the fairies.”

Red nodded and left. Soon a wolf’s howl could be heard in the night.

“Let’s get the kingdom back.” Snow picked up her bow and quiver.

Charming pulled his word out of his scabbard and nodded.

They left the tent to join the army.

On the road, the Queen stepped out of her carriage. There was a fork in the road and she was deciding which way to proceed.

“That way.” The Queen pointed to the fork going west. She turned and got back in her carriage.

“Looking for me dearie?” A voice said from the shadow in the corner.

“How long have you been there?” Regina asked.

“Long enough to know that Snow and Charming have already taken your precious kingdom and are in the castle this very minute.” Rumplestiltskin smirked.

“Can you help me expel them?” Regina asked.

“Why would I want to do that?” Rumplestiltskin said.

“I will make a deal with you.” Regina said. “What do you want? Just name it.”

“You have nothing I want but they do.” The dark one giggled.

“What do they have that you would want?”

“They have true love. It’s the most powerful magic there is.”

“What can that really do?” Regina scoffed.

“It gave them the courage to take your kingdom from you.” Rumplestiltskin leaned forward. “You are finished Regina.”

Those four words hit Regina like a ton of bricks. She watched as Rumplestiltskin opened the carriage door and started to walked away.

Rumplestiltskin turned to look back at Regina and said “Oh, do cheer up dearie. It’s not over.”

“You said I was finished.” Regina said.

“Yes, I did but I still have something that you can do for me.” He said.

“What is it?” Regina asked.

“Oh, you will find out soon enough, dearie. I will let you know. Just know that it will make Prince Charming and Snow White miserable.” Rumplestiltskin said. He giggled as he faded away in the distance.

Regina smiled an evil smile. She liked the sounds of those two being miserable.   


End file.
